115775-j-tal
Content ---- ---- I must have missed the right page then, cause I did look first :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmmm, why not talk about the exciting drops now? Per this: Donatelli: We merged drop 3 and 4 together. So drop “3 and 4” or The Defile and Journey to Omnicore-1 still have weeks of testing to go but our target is early to mid-November. Ref: http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/632/feature/9004/page/2 Doesn't sound like the team is on the same sheet of music... | |} ---- The original plan of drop 3 and drop 4 being combined is still technically drop 3 (since it is 1 drop). It doesn't just skip Drop 3 just because Drop 3 has the content from 3+4. So Technically drop 4 is not scheduled yet. Or if you want to continue thinking about it your way (which is not correct), it would be Drop 5. | |} ---- Is that confirmation that the various changes to adventure, dungeon, and raid gear, including the token system for class armor in raids, is in drop 3? Or are you just mostly referring to the rune slot enhancements? | |} ---- Its all coming in drop 3, since drop 3 and 4 are being rolled into one. Mid November. | |} ---- Thanks for the clarification My way of thinking? really? Quit being a dick...I get it...drop 3 merged...wait for drop 4 now. | |} ---- Except I haven't seen the raid gear tokenization mentioned anywhere in relation to drop 3, let alone a patch note about it. Hopefully it'll be all cleared up when they put the latest drop 3 on the ptr and give us patch notes for it, but I wouldn't mind a dev confirmation before that. | |} ---- It would be really great to get a offical answer on this ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Those are not in Drop 3. They will be coming in new Drop 4. | |} ---- Sad day, but thanks for letting us know. | |} ---- I've preemptively digested already since September 5th on PTR. EDIT: Actually I realized I had another question about drop 3 you never answered previously. Do the "add-a-rune flux" drop at the completion of a dungeon or from each boss? Basically it's the difference of whetehr or not I'm going to spend a few hour repeat solo farming normal Tugga or Krogan. | |} ---- It has a chance to drop from every boss. It has a guaranteed drop from completion Medals, with additional guaranteed bonus rolls from Silver and Gold. So you'll probably want to complete the instance. | |} ---- I was gonna ask about that too. So another 4 months till loot overhaul. That's a big turn off for me. | |} ---- Why are these changes so far away? This is something that should have been addressed pre-launch, but I understand that the game was rushed to release, whether you'll admit it or not. Speaking optimistically, if Drop 4 comes in January, then we're talking about finally get itemization changes 7+ months post-launch. I'm no developer, but that seems a little ridiculous. | |} ---- This is sad to hear. But it is inline with my perspective of the game still being in beta - until April/May 2015. Thank you for letting us know J-tal. I have been suspecting this for a while. | |} ---- This is really a big turn off for me, I was really excited about that, almost the only thing I was waiting for and I think one of the more urgent changes the game needed for his health. Without that the people will be leaving as they did already after release. Because without the item/rune/stats/loot table changes the carrot is still missing, old people will be back for megaserver/drop 3 as well as new people, but they will be leaving for the exactly same reason that they did. Maybe I'm wrong but I think is the most important thing to fix right now. Greetings. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So that's in June or July... Drop 4 on the one year anniversary. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well hello J-Tal!! :) and thank you for letting me know you're alive and well! Specially with all the Ebola scares going around ;) ofc it's flu season too lol Hang in there, I'm sure ya'll will get it all sorted out :) | |} ---- Drop 4 is January, no need for hyperbole to make the situation seem worse. There is some hope, however, because I can't see them not putting it in a weekly patch if it is fully tested and ready to go before then. | |} ---- ---- Disappointing but expected, since these were some of the last system changes that were posted about. They're also something you'll absolutely need to get right, so I am all for you taking your time. Its good to hear that more stats are being rebalanced beyond AP. Loot will get a lot more interesting when AP stacking is no longer the goal. With this and the AMP/Ability tier point unlock drop changes, its starting to feel like Elder Gems are being phased out. Will there be anything significant left on that vendor? My mind is currently running wild thinking of what these things are. If reality doesn't match my wildest imaginations then I will be sure to write several sternly worded forum posts. Edited October 14, 2014 by dinwitt | |} ---- Sounds great, but I am probably not the only raider, who finds it difficult to do anything outside of raids atm. Personally Dailies are and always will be a boring concept while in Kill X form. What happened to all the feedback about making them "Fun". Grinding dungeons will be nice for getting the items to Modify your runes, But what else didn't make it? Salvage rework? At the very least you guys could of added something to make farming dungeons not about grinding a currency. Add some more fun loot to Silver / Gold rewards. Kinda is boring when all I do is spam my greed roll keybind cause I know all of the items that drop are not an upgrade. Either way, I love Wildstar. | |} ---- What do you mean by Eldan Forge? Please, PLEASE tell me it's not like the Mystic Forge from GW2. There is a reason people call it the Mystic Toilet. | |} ---- ---- All of the things you describe sound promising and I look forward to hearing more about them. HOWEVER... Please look at the Brutality-poisoning occurring across dozens of items plainly intended for healers (and in particular support spellslingers).Other classes may be wrestling with poor rune flavors but people playing these roles can't even get sound stats. A substantial chunk of the itemization budget is simply burned off - its is equivalent to having nearly every single piece of Warrior gear using budget on Focus Recovery. I can't help but feel that if it were DPS gear ruined in this fashion, you'd have taken action within the first month. This issue is a bug-fix issue not a grand itemization change. We need those lost points back and we need it sooner rather than later. Change it all to Tech. Change it all to Grit. But CHANGE IT. And I mean change it on the items we have right now, not some awful excuse about protecting the 3 people fooling themselves into thinking it's useful. If they really want Brutality on their healer they can rune for it. As a bug fix this is something that doesn't have to and shouldn't have to wait for a major drop. It's a chance to make things right on an issue you know is just plain wrong. | |} ---- Thanks for the update J-tal. But reading the above sentence instantly makes me wonder: Why didn't you guys tell us earlier? It is sad to see people having to assume when changes are to come. It is even sadder to see these people then rage when their assumption were incorrect. I do think, and hope, that you guys can estimate your work better than that - and actually say "this will not come in drop3". | |} ---- I think you need to make it clear, very, very soon, what the compensation is going to be for people that have already gotten their gear. I understand the reasoning behind not updating existing items and all that, but for the people that have already slogged through your current itemization and RNGfest to finally get the good gear, with good slots, I can pretty much promise you that doing it again will lead to yet another drop in player base. Additionally, for the people that HAVEN'T gotten the RNG luck to finish getting their gear, what incentive is there to repeat content when not only are we going to have to farm dungeons for the rune slot unlocks, all of which gets invalidated in January? It just seems like you guys are trying to do a realm reborn type re-launch, but have your loyal customers foot some of the cost. Thoughts: Give people account-bound items (like boom boxes) to 1 time upgrade their old items to new items, at a vendor, or otherwise Give people free play time (really should be a given at this point to start giving out discounts and such to subscribers) Give everyone ~50 free rune slot unlock/re-roll items Add items to raid boss loot tables NOW that can be turned into the new items LATER (in addition to current drops - this way you can start to stock pile the new condensed item drops) | |} ---- Gear upgrades you get now aren't invalidated by gear upgrades you get in the future, to think that way is silly. | |} ---- One step forward, two steps back... the Carbine Shuffle. | |} ---- How is that actually two steps back? Did you read ALL the changes he is talking about and what exactly is required to put it into motion? Are ya'll not reading anymore after that sentence "Those are not in Drop 3. They will be coming in new Drop 4."? Please guys, don't get tunnel vision on just that one comment. Take time to digest everything he said. There are some really positive changes he listed and I honestly can't see it dropping that to far off in future. Great things come to those who wait and have patience ;) | |} ---- Well it's been fun waiting around for a reason to play, but I guess we all have our limits and I just found mine. Good luck everyone. | |} ---- ---- They need to change crafting with the introduction of Expert Technologist Research since it is introducing stronger Hybrid Power Cores. It also gets a head start on eliminating the old crafted gear from the system. | |} ---- Take this part, pull it from drop four, call it drop 3.5, and release the itemization changes yesterday. If you wait till January, which will end up being February, you're effectively shooting yourself in the head. Basic stat changes on gear like removing grit and brut from healing gear should have been in drop 3. You're now asking players to wait even longer. Guess what? They're not going to. Drop 3 is looking grim. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure you already know this. The only reason why grit is important for dps/healers is because two of the three healer classes wear light armor, and the third one wears medium armor. The two dps classes with the highest survivability happen to wear heavy armor and can get away using very little (or none) of grit, because they already get it for free through having higher mitigation/more armor. http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/item/Snowdusted_Tassets_of_the_Frozen_Champion/49071/ Heavy armor: Armor +2008, Stats +241, item level 2429 http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/item/Glacial_Flexipants_of_the_Darkmind/49076/ Light Armor: Armor +602, Stats +241, item level 2429 This is something else they need to work on with the itemization changes. Either by adding base health to light armor (and medium armor) that doesn't factor in to the item level or take away/replaces other stats, or by factor in the armor rating into the item level and thus taking away from other stats. | |} ---- HOWEVER... Please look at the Brutality-poisoning occurring across dozens of items plainly intended for healers (and in particular support spellslingers).Other classes may be wrestling with poor rune flavors but people playing these roles can't even get sound stats. A substantial chunk of the itemization budget is simply burned off - its is equivalent to having nearly every single piece of Warrior gear using budget on Focus Recovery. I can't help but feel that if it were DPS gear ruined in this fashion, you'd have taken action within the first month. This issue is a bug-fix issue not a grand itemization change. We need those lost points back and we need it sooner rather than later. Change it all to Tech. Change it all to Grit. But CHANGE IT. And I mean change it on the items we have right now, not some awful excuse about protecting the 3 people fooling themselves into thinking it's useful. If they really want Brutality on their healer they can rune for it. As a bug fix this is something that doesn't have to and shouldn't have to wait for a major drop. It's a chance to make things right on an issue you know is just plain wrong. Many times this. The more I fill out my character with GA gear the less powerful my healslinger becomes. My insight has stayed about even, perhaps a little lower, while my focus regen has dropped from 3.5 to 2.8 and my brutality has jumped up. Give us an amp to convert brutality to something useful or change it out please. If you wait till January, which will end up being February, you're effectively shooting yourself in the head. At first I thought you misspoke but then realized head is probably more accurate than foot here. Please address these concerns here in the forums followed by in the game... | |} ---- Do this. My guild is currently on Ohmna. I'll stick arround till she's dead but I won't wait 4 months for the changes on itemization. How will you keep new players if you tell them: Come here and enjoy the raids but don't expect rewarding loot, that will come in 3 months. I might take a break till Drop 1.4 or 1.5 or as it should be called 1.0. I was excited for drop 3 50% because of itemization an 50% because of everything else. PvE is all about loot if you're honest, the loot tables are rediculous at the moment I'm out if there's an official and final "no" to itemization for this year. | |} ---- That's awesome, people will have a reason to play outside of raids and do dungeons. :D | |} ---- Can I have your stuff? | |} ---- ----